


How Tony Stark Finds Out

by darkbughead, oofspidey (darkbughead)



Series: secret love (PeterMJ) [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, NOT STARKER IF YOU SOMEHOW GOT THAT FROM THE SUMMARY, brief mention of - Freeform, how tony stark finds out about peter and mj, idfk what this is, idk if ill play with that in this universe/story, sometime, there WILL be a follow up story actually about peter and mj's relationship, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/oofspidey
Summary: Tony searches for Peters secret girlfriend.Peter/MJidk how to summary





	How Tony Stark Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for anything Spider-Man related, which is odd since I've been a fan since I was a kid?? (like 6/7. I'm 15 so I guess I'm still a kid)  
> Anyways, I like Spideychelle/PeterMJ, and I have an obsession with secret relationship fics in every fandom so this became a thing at 2 am.  
> I wrote it on my phone and roughly edited it like a minute ago, (aka I capitalized letters), so excuse any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Tony Stark is not one to be kept in the dark.

  
So when he discovered Peter, his young protégé (slowly becoming a son), had been seeing someone and Tony hadn’t known, he was a bit obsessed with finding out who. 

  
It didn’t help that the young spiderling had denied even dating anyone, (the kid was a bad liar, how he hadn’t revealed he was Spider-Man to more people, he didn’t know) and May didn’t know either. 

  
A secret relationship. This helped his ego a bit to know no one else knew, but it still bugged him.

So he turned to his tech. The cameras built into Peters suit/mask.

  
Except that there was no trace of any romantic interest in any of his dealings in the suit. While this could mean that his girlfriend didn’t know Peter was Spider-Man, Tony knew that the kid wouldn’t be able to keep that secret from someone he was dating in good conscience. The kid was deliberately keeping his secret lover (Oh god that sounded gross, but how else should he say it without ruling out the male gender. Peter wasn’t subtle about his past crush on Captain America) a secret from Tony.   
He checked the security cameras outside the school to see who he walked out with, but all he saw Peter with was Ned, and while he wasn’t ruling out the possibility of them dating, it seemed unlikely from the interactions he’s seen. Plus, Ned is not subtle with anything, he learned that when the kid introduced him to Tony and ned had almost peed his pants, and you could tell.

  
So that was a bust.

  
The only reason he kept looking via the suit cam was because of a glimmer of curly brown hair in the corner of the camera, and a split second of audio before the camera and mic completely shut off, a smack of lips and a giggle, which he was unable to decipher who’s it was.   
  
Peter slips up once.

  
He had just stopped a mugging, relatively flawlessly, had it not been for the knife sticking in his side.   
Which, he had dealt with before, it wasn’t a deep wound, just enough to maybe need some amateur stitches, but he wouldn’t bleed out. 

  
The thing was that he was running out of first aid supplies and didn’t want May to be suspicious, so he instead he swung to MJ’s apartment, the pain in his side dulled by the familiar rush of web-slinging. Landing on the fire escape, and tapping on her window, Peter hadn’t taken off his mask yet, which allowed the suit-cam to see MJ’s face in the dim lighting in her bedroom, as she sighed and pulled him into her room, albeit with worry on her face. Peter lifted his mask, and in the second before the camera in the mask shut off, a downward and partially covered by a finger, shot of Peter and MJ’s lips connecting and her faint,  _ You’re such an idiot _ and the beginning of a  _ but I’m your idiot _ cut off by the kiss.   
  


This is how Tony Stark finds out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hoping it was okay! Leave a comment and kudos on your way out!
> 
> I'll be writing an actual full-length fic, or at least a long one-shot actually showcasing Peter and MJ's relationship, so subscribe to the "secret love" series, title subject to change cause it sucks.


End file.
